Endless Tears
by PMRGchik
Summary: A darkness has defeated the strongest of the Senshi. A grown up Chibi-Usa is left with the power of the silver crystal in her grasp and the support of the Asteroid senshi and Helios. Is she strong enough to defeat this enemy and save her friends/family?
1. Prologue - The Reunion

Prologue - The Reunion  
  
"Matte!(wait)" Called a nine-teen year old Chibi Usa.  
  
  
  
Her mother stopped and slowly turned around. A look of determination and fear pained her gorgeous face. Her beautiful gold locks of hair had fallen out of their usual pigtails.  
  
  
  
"Please. . . let me go with you." Her voice came out choked up, she held back tears.  
  
  
  
Neo Queen Serenity lowered her head. "Gomen, Chibi Usa-chan, but I don't want you to get hurt. If something happens to me, then you will take over Crystal Tokyo."  
  
  
  
"But. . . I can help." Chibi Usa took a step forward, her Princess gown swayed around her slim body.  
  
  
  
Her mother raised her head, she had tears flowing down her pale cheeks. She stepped in front of her daughter and laid a hand on her pink hair. She smiled weakly. "I know how much you want to help, but this is my duty. I must protect my family, and this kingdom. If I don't make it then you will take over as Eternal Sailor Moon and Queen." She softly kissed her daughter's forehead and took off down the marble halls.  
  
  
  
The tears she held back flowed freely as she collapsed on the cold floor. She screamed after her mother, but received no response. She curled into a fetal position and closed her eyes. She whimpered softly as more tears ran down her face onto the reflective floors.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon emerged from the castle. She continued running away from her home until she came to a dark area.  
  
  
  
She stopped and looked at the people around her. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars stood to her left and Mercury and Venus to her right. The Outer Senshi were ahead, but someone was missing. "Where is Mamoru-chan?"  
  
  
  
Sailor Mars turned towards her, her expression was solemn. "He took off towards The Kurayami, but never came back."  
  
  
  
Serena choked back tears as she looked towards the large, black cloud that lay ahead of her. Thunder and lighting haunted the skies as she looked back at Rei.  
  
  
  
Sailor Venus laid her hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder. "Where is Chibi Usa?"  
  
  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon looked at her friend, then lowered her head. "I left her at the castle. I don't want her to get hurt."  
  
  
  
Venus nodded, "I understand."  
  
  
  
Sailor Mercury closed her mini computer and switched off her visor. "I hate to say this, guys, but the chances look grim."  
  
  
  
Sailor Saturn turned around. "But we must try, even if we die trying."  
  
  
  
Sailor Uranus clenched her fist. "Now is not the time for tears, we've got to defeat this thing."  
  
  
  
The other Senshi nodded and ran closer to the roaring cloud. They joined hands and called for strength.  
  
  
  
"Matte!" Super Sailor Chibi Moon came out of the darkness and ran towards them.  
  
  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon frowned. "Chibi Usa, I told you to stay home!"  
  
  
  
"No!" Sailor Chibi Moon screamed over the thunder and pounding rain, "You need my powers to help defeat this thing!" She laid a hand over her fast pounding heart.  
  
  
  
The swirling cloud roared again and was coming closer at a fast pace. Chibi Moon cried out, but it was too late. Her heart thudded faster as she watched her friends and family disappear inside the dark cloud. She collapsed onto the mud at her feet.  
  
  
  
Tears streamed down her face and she closed her eyes to try to block the horrors of what just happened out of her mind, but to no avail. She raised her gloved hands to her face and slammed them down on the wet dirt.  
  
  
  
She looked up at the dark cloud and screamed. She screamed so loud you could hear her from the castle, even in this loud weather. She stood up on her knees, arms raised, and continued screaming. A glowing crescent moon appeared on her forehead and glowed brighter.  
  
  
  
It stopped when she saw an even brighter light appear before her. A large white unicorn, with large wings, appeared before her. The light from it's horn glowed. The dark cloud seemed afraid of this light because it swirled and disappeared. The light of late day shined down once again.  
  
  
  
Chibi Usa struggled to remain conscious, "P-Pegasus?" she murmured before losing consciousness.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Chibi Usa slowly opened her ruby eyes. They met with a pair of golden eyes. She studied the man's face before her, he had short, silvery blue hair, a red gem on his forehead and a golden horn decorated the top of his head. She smiled softly, "Helios, you came back to me."  
  
  
  
Helios put a finger softly to her lips, "You shouldn't talk, you are still weak from earlier events.  
  
  
  
She bolted upright. "Oh no," tears formed in her eyes, "It's my fault they are dead. If only I had listened to mother."  
  
Helios frowned and pushed her back against the pillow, "If it's anyone's fault that they're gone then it's The Kurayami's." He wiped away the tears from her soft cheeks, and brushed back her disheveled pink hair.  
  
  
  
She blinked. "Why did you come back at the exact moment I needed help?"  
  
  
  
He smiled. "I was planning on coming back and on my way here I heard your screams for help."  
  
  
  
"Huh? But I didn't scream for help."  
  
  
  
"Your aura was sending off a distress signal, and I was lucky to pick it up."  
  
  
  
"Oh." Replied a still confused Chibi Usa. "I'm glad you came back when you did."  
  
  
  
"Not only that, but I found this." He opened his palm to reveal her mother's transformation locket.  
  
  
  
Chibi Usa gasped and took the locket from his hand. "My mother did say that if anything happened to her that I would take over as Eternal Sailor Moon."  
  
  
  
Helios nodded, "And she kept her promise. Will you also take over as Queen?"  
  
  
  
"Hai." She answered sadly and ran her fingers over the locket.  
  
  
  
"Let me see the locket."  
  
  
  
She handed it to him.  
  
  
  
He took the locket and examined it, holding his hand over it. His hand glowed and the locket changed. When he was done he handed it back to her. She held the crown that had formed from The Silver Crystal.  
  
"Its beautiful." Her eyes glowed with wonderment.  
  
"Not as beautiful as the owner."  
  
She smiled and moved to place the crown on her head.  
  
  
  
"No, no, no, not until you are crowned Queen." He removed the crown from her grasp and carefully set it on a crystal table near her huge bed. He held his hand out to her, "Come, we have a crowning to plan."  
  
  
  
She removed the pink, silky sheets and reached for his hand. He lifted her out of the bed and pulled her body to his. She fit perfectly in his arms and he put an arm around her waist. "I've missed you, Chibi-Usa."  
  
  
  
Tears formed in her eyes. "I've been waiting so long for you to return." He wiped her tears and took her chin in his hand. He guided her to him until their lips finally met. She put her arms around his shoulders and he held her by the waist. After a few moments, which seemed like an eternity, they finally broke apart.  
  
  
  
More tears fell down her rosy cheeks, he wiped them away. "Don't cry, my love, I'm here to rescue you again."  
  
  
  
She hugged him tighter and nestled against his head. "I hope you can."  
  
  
  
Before she could protest he morphed into Pegasus. She opened her eyes and stepped back. "Your leaving? But you just got back."  
  
  
  
He lowered his head, "Gomen, Chibi-Usa-chan, but my world is also being attacked by the Kurayami. This meeting was to be brief, but I will return. . . soon."  
  
  
  
He raced through the open doors of her balcony and off into the night sky.  
  
  
  
"Matte!" She ran to the balcony and braced herself against the cool stone ledge. Pegasus transformed into a ball of light and disappeared. "Don't leave me again." She whispered softly. She lowered her head, allowing the tears to drop onto the backs of her hands. She turned towards her bedroom. The crown he made for her glistened in the darkness.  
  
  
  
She lowered her head to the stone ledge. "Please, let him be alright." 


	2. The Asteroid Senshi

Chapter One – The Asteroid Senshi  
  
She clasped her hands around the locket on her necklace. Her cold hands gripped tightly as if trying to protect the heart shaped ornament. She gazed up at the night sky as a cold breeze passed through. The full moon made the new Queen seem to glow as she stood out on the crystal balcony.  
  
She sighed and looked down at her treasure. She opened the golden locket to reveal two small images. One of her mother, Neo Queen Serenity, and the other of her father, King Endymion.  
  
She had no control over the tears that streamed from her face at the thought of her parents' deaths. She closed the locket and sobbed softly. It had been three months since her mother and father disappeared into the Kurayami(darkness), and it still hurt to think about it. The Inner Senshi, along with Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, and the Outer Senshi went to attack the dark evil, they never had the chance to defend themselves.  
  
The Mirai(future) Queen Serenity raised her head to look out over the palace gardens. She brushed a loose, pink lock of silky hair behind her ear. 'This place hasn't been touched by the Kurayami… yet.' She thought. 'Where is Helios? He still hasn't returned to me.' Her ruby eyes glanced up at the Moon, "We need a stronger power."  
  
There was a soft tapping and the Queen turned to face her bedroom door. "You may enter." she called out.  
  
The door opened and a guard entered. He bowed and looked up to the Queen, "Queen Serenity, the Asteroid Senshi are requesting your presence in the throne room."  
  
"Asteroid Senshi?"  
  
He nodded, "They claim that they are old friends of you and your mother."  
  
Her eyes glazed over at the thought of her mother. Chibi-Usa waved her hand, dismissing the guard. After the guard left she took one quick look back over the gardens then exited her bed chamber. As she ran, she picked up her ice pink gown to make it easier for her to travel through the glimmering hallways.  
  
She paused outside the large, wooden double-doors that lead to the Throne Room. She raised a pale hand and ran it over her crown. It was made of gold, decorated with rhinestones, but those weren't the real treasure. In the center was a beautiful, glimmering stone know only as Silver Crystal. The crown was a reminder that Helios was gone. She refused to cry. She sighed and pushed open the doors.  
  
Inside was decorated with a glimmering marble floor, high pillars, and a very large and uncomfortable throne. In the center were four young girls, who looked to be only a few years older than the Queen who just entered.  
  
Chibi-Usa gasped as the girls turned around and knelt before her. On the left was a girl with red hair wearing a red Senshi outfit, complete with knee high boots and high gloves. Next to her was a girl with short blue hair and the same outfit as the first, but blue. Next to her the girl was wearing a pick getup with long pink hair. On the right was a girl with green hair and a green Senshi uniform. All of them had their hair tied up in odd pigtails and such. "Amazoness Quartet." The Queen mumbled.  
  
The red haired Senshi stood, "You do remember us, Chibi-Usa-chan?"  
  
The Queen nodded. "Ves Ves, Palla Palla, Cere Cere, and Jun Jun. Your all here." Tears had begun to gather at the corners of her crimson eyes. "What is your biding?"  
  
The green haired Senshi, Jun Jun, stepped forward. "We have heard about the darkness that has disrupted your kingdom…" she paused, as if deciding her words carefully, "and the loss of the other Senshi. We came to aid you, Oh Queen Serenity." She bowed politely.  
  
Chibi-Usa wiped the tears from her eyes. "Please, don't be so formal with me. You may call me by my given nickname, Chibi-Usa."  
  
Palla Palla smiled happily, her blue pigtails bouncing. "Its so great to see you again, Chibi-Usa-chan. We've missed you!" She jumped into her arms. Chibi-Usa giggled happily and agreed. The others joined in the hug, ignoring the strange looks from surrounding guards and noblemen.  
  
An elderly man with a neatly trimmed gray mustache and gray hair slicked back, walked up to the group of girls. He was dressed in white robes with a gold and red sash tied around his waist. He cleared his throat and Queen Serenity turned around. "Oh, Hosa, have you met the Asteroid Senshi?"  
  
He bowed at the waist, "I have, my lady, but I am here on more important terms than girl chatter. Hopefully you will take this role as important as your mother did."  
  
She nodded and took a seat on the (uncomfortable) throne. Why did he always put her on the spot like that? He wasted no time and walked up to her. "A message has come through from a place unlisted on our maps."  
  
Her eyes widened. 'Elysian? Helios?'  
  
He continued without any notion of her visible distress. "Apparently this place has been attacked by the Kurayami also and they have sent a call for help."  
  
"Could this 'unlisted' place be Elysian?" she asked.  
  
He blinked, "Yes, might I ask how you knew that, my Queen?"  
  
She ignored his mocking tone as he said "my Queen" and gripped the sides of the throne uneasily. "How I know of it is none of your concern. Do you have any other information for me, Hosa?"  
  
He nodded, "Before the Kurayami attacked this world, the guardian of Mercury built a special machine which can travel to different dimensions. Elysian somehow happened to be listed under it's locations." He coughed. "This machine can hold up to six passengers. If you ask of it, we can send some of your select soldiers to help Elysian and perhaps stop it before it has the chance to return to our world and attack the palace."  
  
"Nonsense." People in the room gasped at their Queen's answer. "I will not risk sending six of my best soldiers to be sucked into this thing. I will go."  
  
"But Queen…"  
  
She lifted her hand, "No buts, Hosa. If anyone can defeat this threat it is me with the power of the silver crystal."  
  
Ves Ves tensed, "But the crystal will drain all your energy if you use it!"  
  
"Then I have no other choice."  
  
"Please, Your Majesty, Let us go with you." Cere Cere voiced.  
  
Chibi-Usa paused. "So be it. Prepare yourselves. And Hosa, have Mercury's machine prepped and ready for departure by the time I finish packing."  
  
He grunted a reply and backed away in mid bow. Chibi-Usa stood up and smoothed her dress. Jun Jun crossed her arms. "What got into you? What is this place Elysian? It must be pretty important if it caused you this sudden mood swing."  
  
"I know what it is," announced Palla Palla. "It's the place where Pegasus lives, Isn't it Chibi-Usa?"  
  
The solemn Queen nodded. She looked at the girls in front of her. "Prepare yourselves. Don't bring too many belongings with you."  
  
"We're already ready." Ves Ves replied. The others nodded. "You don't need to bring too many things, but be sure to bring your crown. We might need the power of the Silver Crystal during our trip."  
  
Queen Serenity touched the crown, "How did you…"  
  
"Know that the Silver Crystal was in the crown?" Cere Cere finished for her. "We can feel it. It pulses with a powerful and pure energy wherever it goes. Be careful." She warned.  
  
The others nodded their agreements, their facial features set in stone seriousness. With Cere Cere's warning ringing in her head, the Queen left the throne room to pack her few belongings for the long trip ahead. 


End file.
